


Look What You Made Me Do （下）

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	Look What You Made Me Do （下）

李相赫经过青衣大桥的时候特意将车窗打开，让风把自己吹清醒一点，连他自己都不确定待会到了医院之后火气消了没有。  
十几分钟前，裴俊植刚从外面应酬回来，坐下顺手掐走了两个李在宛的手上的鸡蛋仔。

“刚收到那边的消息，说韩王浩刚刚入院”  
李在宛觉得很奇怪，低头抿了一口碗仔翅

“怎么，他那边已经要龙头出面动刀动枪了吗，还这么大阵仗弄到入院？”  
李相赫下楼的时候听到他们的谈话，回头就打了电话给韩王浩的私人医生，问了一番才知道韩王浩不是因为打斗伤到自己。如果是生理原因，除了韩王浩自己没有人比李相赫更了解的了。  
韩王浩睡了很久，这个梦很长很长，他梦见了父亲对他摇头，韩王浩一时间以为自己是不是已经死在了发情期里，直到金赫奎推醒他才知道自己做了一个噩梦。

“我睡了多久？”  
“快一天了，先吃点东西吧”

宋京浩给他递过他最喜欢吃的瑶柱瘦肉粥，一边吃一边听着医生的检查报告。  
“病人宜家已经没有大碍，就系身体比较虚弱”  
“抑制剂你系唔可以再用了，你身体开始对抑制剂产生了抗性”  
韩王浩的手停住了。  
“你明明是被人临时标记了，为什么不让他永久标记你”  
“我想你应该知道，永久标记之后你就不用长期依赖抑制剂”

韩王浩笑了两下，他突然觉得外面的阳光刺眼到他想流泪，他走在这条路上这么多年，他终于感受到命运和命对他的嘲讽。金赫奎他们感到很不可思议，韩王浩为什么会被人标记了，谁标记了韩王浩，诸如问题让两人一时间难以去梳理。  
韩王浩住在的病房楼层半边被大芒树遮住，透过空病房的窗映射束束阳光，李相赫今天换了一套简单的便装，只是他手上那一束绑好的白菊处在了画风外。病房外有韩王浩的手下在看着。还不等他们先开口李相赫就自报家门。

“跟他说，有一个很重要的朋友来看他”  
对于这位不速之客的到来，韩王浩索性慢吞吞扭过头去看外面的鸟，宋京浩看到对方拿着白菊过来也警惕了不少。  
“李生是刚刚拜祭完过来的？”  
宋京浩看到李相赫的眼神里已经完完全全定住在韩王浩身上，而韩王浩也不为所动。李相赫收回他的视线，顺手一把将花丢在了韩王浩大腿上，吓得韩王浩隐隐寒颤。  
“没什么，我只是顺路过来，看看他死了没有”  
宋京浩掏出手枪抵在了李相赫胸前，金赫奎藏在身后的手也抓住了他的小刀。  
一切都发生得太过忽然，韩王浩慌了。  
“京浩哥，你们出去一下吧，把人都撤走”  
“我们聊聊”

韩王浩冷静下来去收拾腿上的花，放到旁边的花瓶里。  
等到所有人都离开之后，天变了。韩王浩过去把窗关上，等他反应过来的时候已经被人钳制住压在窗户上。外面的雨放肆地泼洒在窗上。李相赫胡乱的扯开他的病人服上的扣子，韩王浩趁机在对方怀里挣扎不料被人再次按住，头一下子磕碰在玻璃上。李相赫咬住苍白的唇还不等他有任何回应就先撬开门牙。随着自己的口腔被人疯狂侵略，韩王浩也控制不住自己的呼吸，任由唾液沿着嘴边滑落一边。外面又划起了两道闪电，雨声又和急促的呼吸声交织。

“停下来”  
韩王浩努力去扒住自己的裤子，只可惜自己这几天一直在床上躺着，现在使不上力，李相赫三下两下就抓住他的手，单手将外裤和内裤都卸下。  
“啊……唔啊……”  
韩王浩感受到自己后穴在不断流水，这是对标记者特有的反应，特别是他现在正处于抵抗力最弱的时期，李相赫无节制释放的信息素简直就是催情剂。李相赫去舔抵他后颈的腺体令他差点站不住脚顺着墙滑落。李相赫的指尖沿着腿根部慢慢攀到后庭，因为肠壁早已经被润滑，探入两根手指也不困难。韩王浩的身子不断的痉挛，啜泣的声音穿透外面的雷雨声隐隐约约传到了李相赫耳里。  
“不要哭”  
李相赫慢慢将手抽出，将他转到自己眼前。他温柔地亲吻他的眼角，吻着那颗还未滑落的泪。  
“我们慢慢来”  
“李相赫，你知道我们在做什么吗”  
“我知道”

李相赫抱着他回到病床上，他像临死前的黄鳝蜷缩着身体抱着怀里似乎一直没有长大的小孩。  
“我们不在光明下生活，你应该懂的，像我们这样的人一旦有情感就会多了很多羁绊麻烦”  
“我们会克死大家”  
韩王浩说这句话没有一丝生机，他真的怕。他和自己的命做对抗，可他没想过要把李相赫拉进来。守恒定律在黑道这个环境里亦如此，他有了荣誉和地位，那他就必须为了保护它们而去牺牲其他，例如细水长流的爱情。  
“韩王浩”  
韩王浩脑子懵掉了，他在消化李相赫说出来的每一个字。他回头看看李相赫，这是一个和以往不一样的李相赫。以前他会威风凛凛走到路上，高傲冷漠是他的标签，这番话彻底让韩王浩又见识到另一个李相赫。  
“我们结婚。”  
李相赫喜欢他，喜欢他独处时候对待自己像普通男友，喜欢他事后赖床不想去洗身子，他像小孩子般喜欢说梦话。那种安全感捆绑着李相赫，而他自己也不愿意去逃离。  
李相赫解开裤子，阴茎缓缓的试探着后穴，前方不断搓捻他的乳肉。李相赫不断去顶撞他，几次都和生殖腔擦肩而过。他压着韩王浩在身下，低头和他接吻。韩王浩的手指找到了李相赫的，他和他十指缠绕。  
我突然想这一辈子，都希望那些藤蔓将我们缠绕在一起，不管是肉体还是灵魂。  
李相赫加快了速度去抽插，淫水荡漾的声音又点燃了病房的情色的火花。  
“你信我吗”  
韩王浩抓得他的手更紧。

进入生殖腔的过程很艰难，那种裂开的感觉让韩王浩觉得自己下一秒就会晕厥然后死去和自己的老父亲团聚。李相赫又在里面抽插了两下，将精液完完整整呈至在里面，成结的过程很漫长，李相赫去咬穿他后颈的腺体。桔梗和薄荷的气味充斥着整个病床。

我希望有一首死亡歌颂是送给我们，送给我们这对亡命情人。

李相赫帮他冲过身子，韩王浩才意识到一个很严重的问题。  
“那个，我这样会不会怀孕啊”  
“怀了也好，你就不会被金医生诊断为假孕了”  
气得韩王浩泼了他一脸水。  
“你居然去找了金医生，他居然还告诉你我问了他什么，现在的医生都是这么不负责任的吗”  
说到怀孕，李相赫还从来没想过孩子这个事，他看着坤泽的肚子发呆，无法想象他的肚子如果有了另一个生命会怎样，越想越多就突然笑了起来。

李相赫回去之后，进门就被李在宛他们卡在了门关。  
“啧啧啧，你出去搞坤泽了啊”  
“你乱说什么”  
李相赫侧过身子从他们之间路过  
“事情谈好了吗，还有空和我们吹水”  
裴俊植抢过他手中的那杯红酒放在一边。  
“我们两个去能不谈好？你现在身上一股坤泽的味道，解释下呗，你不像是到处沾花惹草的人喔”  
他对着裴俊植两人冷哼了两声。  
“无可奉告”

第二天韩王浩醒来的时候，做了一点简单的检查就到楼下瞎逛了。

“落雨大，水浸街”

他坐在长椅，看着对面的小孩踏着昨夜的雨水，溅起的水花沾湿了裤脚。他走过去和他们一起玩，孩子们都只觉得他是一个普通的病人，他没想过自己成年以后也有这样无拘无束，把一切包袱都暂时搁置，像个孩子一样和他们一起玩水。

“哥哥，你睇睇喏边个人，喺咪来稳你噶？”  
他挽起裤脚之后见到裴俊植和李在宛，还有走在前面的李相赫在对他笑。


End file.
